


Summer loving

by inej_ghafa



Category: Victoria (TV)
Genre: ;), F/M, Grease AU, summer loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 07:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18006191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inej_ghafa/pseuds/inej_ghafa
Summary: A song fic/grease au based off a prompt I got on tumblr (flairchild.tumblr.com).





	Summer loving

**Author's Note:**

> So I got a little carried away...let me know what you think!!

...

Summer lovin', had me a blast  
Summer lovin', happened so fast  
Met a girl crazy for me  
Met a boy cute as can be  
Summer days drifting away  
To, uh oh, those summer nights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria lay on the white sand, book in hand and sunglasses tilted so she could see over the top. Her brown hair was coiled on top of her head. She lazily flicked the page to the next, enjoying the warm rays on her back. Her mother and Feodora had decided to go swimming, thank goodness, so she had some peace and quiet. She had not wanted to come on this holiday, citing her many summer assignments as an excuse. Admittedly, she had not wanted to spend time with her family. But now at this moment, she was so engrossed in her book that the irritating sounds of children frolicking in the sea faded into the background…

“Victoria!” a screeching voice pierced her eardrum. Speaking of her darling sister. Feodora ran up the beach, dripping wet with a big smile on her face. Victoria eyed her sister’s long legs with envy as she got closer. “Come join us in the water!”

Victoria very much did not want to join her family in the water. Firstly, she would get wet. Secondly, she felt very self-conscious in her demure pink one-piece bathing suit. Feodora flaunted a bright red bikini confidently. She did not have her sister’s body confidence at all.

“Sorry Feo, I’m really engrossed” she gestured to the cover of her Angela Merkel biography, giving her sister a faux disappointed look.

Feodora rolled her brown eyes. “Whatever Victoria. You need a bit of fun in your life.” She grabbed the book and tossed it aside, forcefully tugging her younger sister up. Victoria’s protests fell to mute ears as her sunglasses fell off and she was dragged into the water.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She swam by me, she got a cramp  
He ran by me, got my suit damp  
Saved her life, she nearly drowned  
He showed off splashing around  
Summer sun, something's begun  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria yelped as she touched the salt spray with her toes. She was not a natural in the water, that was for sure. Feo had dived back into the water to join their mother who was floating on a lilo further out. Victoria inched back towards the beach.

“Hey!” she cried out indignantly as a boy ran past her, spraying up water and leaving her soaking wet. He was soon followed by a taller boy who must have been his brother who sprayed her with more water. Only once he had passed he seemed to notice, his eyebrows furrowing. Mouthing sorry, the second boy proceeded to tackle his brother into deeper water.

Victoria watched appreciatively as he came up for air, water dripping off his lean but muscular body. She was too busy watching him to notice a big wave coming until she was under the water.

The wave tumbled her around, water pouring down her throat. She lashed out, desperately trying to reach the surface as oxygen bubbles floated helplessly around her. Her head got more lightheaded and she was about to pass out.

Then she felt arms around her and her head broke the surface. She sucked in air greedily, eyelashes blinking away salt. It took her a few minutes to focus, but when she did so she noticed she was being dragged to shore by that tall boy she had seen earlier. He was even more good looking close-up, with damp curls clinging to his neck, high cheekbones and lovely blue eyes. She felt flush at their proximity. 

Suddenly they were back onshore, and he was lowering her down carefully onto a towel his brother had placed on the sand. The boy took another towel and wrapped it around her carefully as she hacked up seawater. When she was finished she met his gaze.

“How can I ever thank you…” Victoria started, pausing when she realised she didn’t know his name. The boy just blinked down at her, looking quite startled as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.

“Albert” his brother pitched in, grinning widely. “And you can thank my brother by going on a date with him. He desperately needs one, poor sod.”

“Ernest!” Albert exclaimed exasperatedly, looking at his brother.

“Oh, if you don’t want me to..?” Victoria asked, one eyebrow raised.

Albert’s cheeks were pink and it was very endearing. “No I would like that very much.” He blinked down his long eyelashes at her. “I don’t think I got your name, however.”

“Victoria” she supplied, almost swooning as he took her hand in his and kissed it softly.

“Victoria” Albert breathed. Ernest looked so delighted he might pass out. “Tomorrow at the dock at seven.” He let go of her hand and walked off with his brother. 

Victoria still sat there in shock until her mother and sister finally found her five minutes later.

...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Took her bowling in the arcade  
We went strolling; drank lemonade  
We made out under the dock  
We stayed out till ten o'clock  
Summer fling don't mean a thing  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Victoria smoothed down her white dress, trying to remain confident. She checked her phone which read 6.59pm. She really hoped Albert wouldn’t stand her up.

Just as she thought of him he appeared at the end of the dock, striding along towards her. Her stomach rolled with nerves. What was wrong with her?! She never got nervous around boys.

“Hello” Albert smiled that soft smile of his that made her heart flutter. “Victoria” he spoke her name as if it was a caress, so gentle and reverent.

“Albert.” She licked her lips. “So what are we doing tonight?”

Albert gestured behind her. “We are exploring the delights of the Brighton docks. Shall we?”

They wandered along slowly as the sun slunk below the horizon. Albert kept glancing over at her, and then looking away blushing. A smirk crept onto Victoria's face. She closed the gap between them and brushed her hand against his, intertwining their fingers. He let out a small gasp and she laughed delightedly. Albert looked embarrassed but didn't let go of her hand. 

They got to the arcade at the end of the pier and went inside. There were rows of claw machines with giggling teenagers trying their hand. Albert bypassed those and pulled her along through the rows.

“Bowling?” Victoria asked. Albert led her to the counter. “Better watch out I’m going to whoop your skinny ass.” The man behind the counter frowned at her language as he passed over their bowling shoes. Albert hid a snigger.

“Not if I whoop your ass first” he whispered in her ear as they walked to the lanes, hand on the small of her back. A shiver ran down her spine.

“Challenge accepted.”

Nine rounds later and Victoria really was whooping his ass. Albert had only bowled once before and was rubbish. She shook with laughter as his last ball knocked down one pin and he turned to face her, frown drooping on his face. 

“Unlucky” she chuckled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she passed with her bowling ball. She delighted at the way he flushed and his eyes dilated. Throwing him a wink over her shoulder, she spun the last ball down and it knocked over all ten. Hands in the air, Victoria did a celebratory dance. Albert laughed at her, his eyes alight. She grabbed his hands and pulled him up to standing. 

“What do I get for winning?” she asked him, eyes twinkling.

“Maybe you’ll find out later” he answered. Victoria felt her face redden as she looked into his intense gaze. He ran a hand up her back slowly, leaning in to graze his lips against hers. Then his mouth twitched in a grin and he pulled away to go pay at the counter. Victoria felt flushed. Well played Albert, she thought, I am so taking you up on that later.

...

Sipping on lemonade ice blocks, Victoria and Albert meandered back down the pier. Victoria talked about her family, arms flying around expressively while Albert just watched and listened attentively. She hadn’t been given such attention by a boy before, but that’s not to say she didn’t like it.

They got to the end of the pier and turned to walk along the beach. Albert’s intense gaze was making her body feel hot. Suddenly, she couldn’t help it anymore. She grasped his hand firmly and marched under the docks. Light filtered through from the amusement park above, and the waves lapped at the sand gently. Victoria turned to face Albert. He was looking down at her, curls falling in front of his eyes.

She reached up to play with a curl, her hand lingering on his cheek. He drew in a sharp breath. Victoria smiled wickedly, before grasping him firmly by the shoulders and turning him around so he was pressed up against a pillar. Then she grabbed his head and pulled his mouth onto hers.

She felt intoxicated and giddy as his mouth moved against hers, his hands touching her hips and drawing her closer to him. Her arms wound up around his neck so she could get purchase. One of his hands moved up her back as she moaned against his mouth. His lips parted and she deepened the kiss.

Albert grabbed her by the thighs and pulled her up. She wrapped her legs around him easily. He spun them around so her back was to the pillar and moved his lips to her neck, making a steady trail of kisses down…

Both of them looked up startled as a shrill beeping noise broke them out of their haze. Victoria pulled her phone out of her dress pocket to find it flashing 10pm. With a sigh, she turned it off.

“That's my curfew” she explained to Albert glumly. He grudgingly lowered her down and she smoothed down her dress self consciously. Suddenly it was tense with awkwardness between them. She cleared her throat. “I guess I will just go then.” He was staring at her intently again, but this time she just felt embarrassed.

Victoria started walking away up the beach when she felt a hand on hers, pulling her back. Albert turned her around and placed a hand on her waist, stopping her.

“Victoria” he breathed her name in that thick German accent of his, “can I see you again?”

She felt a slow smile creep on her face as she kissed the stubble on his cheek softly. “If you’re lucky.” Winking at him, she started backing away. “Same time tomorrow?”

The most brilliant smile broke out on his face, lighting up the night. He nodded and she couldn’t help but let out a small laugh as she started on her way back home, already knowing her dreams would be full of nothing but Albert.

...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He got friendly holding my hand  
Well, she got friendly down in the sand  
He was sweet, just turned eighteen  
Well, she was good, you know what I mean  
Summer heat, boy and girl meet  
But, uh oh, those summer nights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next night, and the next night and the night after that Victoria and Albert met at the pier at 7pm sharp. They spent most of the nights talking, whether walking or lying on the sand, and the rest of their time was spent caught up in each other. Every night Victoria’s watch would go off at 10, and every night they kissed goodbye happily with the promise of tomorrow. But, as Feodora liked to remind Victoria, it was a silly fantasy that couldn’t last forever. She soon found that out, eight days after they met.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It turned colder; that's where it ends  
So I told her we'd still be friends  
Then we made our true love vow  
Wonder what she's doin' now  
Summer dreams ripped at the seams  
But, oh, those summer nights

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They were lying in the sand, holding hands, and Albert was even quieter than usual. He lay there sadly staring up at the stars. Soon the silence became too much and she turned to him. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked, propping up on one elbow and looking at him with concern.

He drew in a deep sigh and let it out, his eyes finally meeting hers. “Victoria, I think I am in love with you..” her heart sang, and she thought it might fly out of her chest “...but I’m leaving tomorrow. To go study back in Germany.”

Immediately she felt dread settle all over her, flopping back onto the sand. “Oh” she said quietly. Her brain was having a hard time comprehending the two things he had just said, one so wonderful and the other so terrible.

He sat up, hugging his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry I put that on you so suddenly. But this whole week was so wonderful and I didn’t want to ruin that. Or make you sad” he added, gently wiping a tear that was creeping down her face.

She sat up too, and leaned into him. His arm wound around her automatically. 

 

“Albert, there is not doubt in my heart that I love you too.” She smiled up at him and he met her expression. “And because I love you I know that we can make this work. We have to make this work. Because now I know you I don’t want to know who I am without you.”

He kissed her head and murmured into her hair. “Alright, liebes, if you say so we will make it work.”

...

It was another 1 year 3 months and 16 days before Albert and Victoria saw each other after that wondrous night. But once they did as Victoria moved into his university flat with him, they were never parted again.

...


End file.
